Beneath the Ribbons and Under the Stone
by Whybe123
Summary: Adelie Cadash and Josephine have been in a caring relationship throughout the formation of the inquisition and the demise of Corypheus. But now a new challenge awaits them. One a bit sweeter, but just as challenging.
1. Chapter 1

**I Felt this was needed. **

* * *

The Inquisitor had had a long day. She sealed two rifts in the Hinterlands, rode on that damn smelly horse for about four hours straight, and returned home to dozens of reports that she needed to go over. Her short legs were numb by the time she retreated to her quaters for the evening. She was...not the happiest in Thedas. Then again, with a gaping hole in the sky belching out demons, who really could be happy?

She sighed for the umpteenth time that cool evening and shuffled the papers in her calloused fingers.

"Blah blah blah...seeks your approval for the- Ugh, I already answered them." Adelie Cadash grumbled to herself, throwing the papers down on the low table her feet were resting on. She leaned back into the couch and stretched with a weary groan and yawned. Her eyes drooped, the tantalizing threat of sleep danced at the edge of her conciousness. She blinked and stared into the roaring fire before her.

"What I wouldn't give for a day off..." She sighed. "...And maybe a snack."

The idea was inticing. Hopping up to her feet and nearly falling over from fatigue, the Inquisitor waddled sleepily from her quarters and into the kitchens. The rest of the fort was quiet, the servants had gone to bed hours ago. She reached the kitchen and stole half a loaf of bread and a small pot of honey.

_'I'm the inquisitor, they won't mind if i indulged a little...' _She thought to herself with a hungry smile.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!"

The Inqusitor nearly dropped her stolen snacks when a soft voice spoke from a shadowy corner of the room, it was Cole. The Inquisitor put a hand over her heart and breathed for a moment before scolding the spirit child.

"Maker, Cole, you scared me half to death! I was just getting a bite to eat- what are _you_ doing down here?" Adelie rambled.

"I'm sorry, I-I-...I was just...lonely." Cole said, kneading his hands slightly.

"So, you figured that coming into the kitchens while everyone was asleep would remedy that?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"The mice."

"Mice?"

Cole dug into one of his pant pockets and pulled out a small furry rodent, it squeaked and crawled over his fingers animatedly.

"Ah." The inquisitor said with an amused smile and a nod. "How would you two like to come up to my quarters then?"

"We would like that." Cole said, the smallest smile on his face. The trio walked out of the kitchens and made for Adelie's room making idle conversation.

"Do anything interesting today, Cole?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I made a friend."

"I'm glad, who is it?"

"A pigeon who likes to sit on the rafters with Leliana's ravens."

"Ah."

"He has seen many things."

"I imagine he has."

They arrived in her room and sat back on the couch in front of the fire. Adelie propped her feet back up, ate a bite of bread, and resumed reading reports. Cole curled up beside the inquisitor and played with the mouse, letting it run over his legs and up his shirt. Cadash, unmotivated, sat her reports down again to watch Cole. She was one of the only people who really looked out for him here, the others still found him untrustworthy. Granted, Adelie did not know him well, but he had never done anything to hurt anyone. Adelie felt strangely close to Cole. Maybe it was because of how they met, how he helped her survive the nightmares within her head when the Envy demon was threatening to bring a quick and sudden end to the Inquisition. To Adelie, Cole felt like family. He probably knew that she felt like that but he neever announced knowing these thoughts she had. Part of her wished he would, maybe he could feel less alone. Less forgotten.

"Cole, I'm rather tired." Adelie sighed.

"I know."

"Well then, I'm going to bed. Are you sleeping in here?"

"I don't sleep, you know that." Cole articulated. Adelie put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

"You should try. You have the ability to dream, you should savor it."

Cole pondered on the Inquisitor's words for a moment before nodding slowly and muttering a small "Alright." under his breath.

"Good on you. Goodnight, Cole." Adelie bid the boy goodnight and went to dim the lamps around her quarters. One by one, the lights were put out and the room grew dark. The soft, warm light of the fireplace remained. Adelie retired to her bed with a content sigh; a grateful sigh. Cole relaxed into the sofa and removed his hat, letting the mouse curl up inside it. The exhausted Herald of Andrastae fell asleep in seconds. It was a dark, warm sleep. Peaceful and well-deserved.

This peace was interrupted shortly after when a soft voice sounded near the inquisitor's ear. She roused slowly and groggily, her eyes blurred with sleep. Looking up, she saw the dim light of a candle illuminating the fragile face of Josephine. Adelie, confused and concerned, sat up and placed a hand on Josephine's shoulder.

"Josephine, what's wrong, love? Has something happened?" The herald asked out of habit. Josephine hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and placing a hand over her eyes.

"No, no, i-it was nothing. I just- It was stupid and childish, I'm sorry to have awoken you, Adelie." Josephine said, her voice was hoarse and ragged as though she had been crying.

"Josephine what's wrong?" Adelie pressed. Josephine shook her head feverishly.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." The taller woman insisted and began to turn away. Adelie reached out and caught her hand, pulling her back towards the bed. Facing each other, Adelie asked what was wrong once again. Josephine's dark eyes welled up with tears.

"I...I had a nightmare." She whispered. "About you. You...you just didn't come back to Skyhold one day and I-" She paused and swallowed hard. "I just don't know what the world would do without you. I don't know what _I_ would do without you here."

Adelie's expression softened. She pulled her lover closer and hugged her tightly.

"I'm right here, my love. You won't be losing me any time soon, I promise you that." Adelie whispered into Josephine's dark hair. "Come, lay with me."

Josephine blushed at the inquisitor's choice of words but complied. She sat the candle down on a bedside table and curled under the thick sheets beside Adelie. Josephine felt strong warm arms wrap lovingly around her. Adelie sighed in content and pressed a kiss to Josephine's forehead. Josephine snuggled into her lover's chest and felt at peace; the worry of before gone.

"I'm here, Josie." Adelie whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Adelie." Josephine replied softly.

"Was there more to that dream then you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, of course." Josephine said in defeat. "I just...I don't know if I can say it..."

The room went silent for a moment before Cole suddenly sat up from his hiding place on the couch, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Josephine.

"I forgot he was in here..." Adelie mumbled. Cole lifted his head up, blonde locks falling all over his sunken eyes. He spoke.

"Pain, fear, Will she come back? Where is she? It's been so long. They found her, they said it. Finally she's back! No, she isn't. It isn't her, it's _parts_ of her; parts they found. The rest is gone, she's gone. My love, my life, my light; all gone. Gone. Despair, loneliness. All alone again, the bitter cold against my heart...Awake, where is she; she must be here. Relief."


	2. Chapter 2

**This shot is rated k+**

**One little part was stolen from a post on tumblr that i thought was hilarious so if you read that part and know what its from, yo. I just thought it was too funny.**

.o0o.

Adelie roamed aimlessly around Skyhold. There was absolutely nothing in her agenda for the day; not a single quest to embark on, not even a paper to sign. She spent about an hour talking with Dorian in the library arguing opposing sides on literature before she ran out of points and stormed off with him laughing behind her. Then she played two games of chess with Cullen, she won both, he lost a bit of gold and decided he would play her later. Leliana was deep into her work, as was Solas and Vivienne. Eventually, Adelie ended up in the tavern with Iron Bull, Cassandra, Varric, and Sera. How this group came together this fine day was hard to say, but it was surely going to be an interesting afternoon.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra said from across the table. "Why don't you spend time with Josephine? I know we are certainly not your first choice in company."

"You are some of my closest friends, don't be ridiculous." Adelie insisted. "Though I will admit I would like to see Josephine. However she is on a trip to Val Royeaux, being a diplomat and whatever."

"Boring!" Sera lamented. "We're way more fun than a trip to talk to all those fat cats, right, Bull?" She punched the tall qunari in his shoulder, he grinned in approval.

"Damn straight." He chuckled. "Why don't we find something to do around here?"

"Like what?" Varric spoke up from beside the Inquisitor. Iron Bull put his hand to his chin in mock deep thought. Adelie and Cassandra raised their brows in concern.

"I vote Cassandra gets naked." Iron bull piped up.

"No." Cassandra said flatly.

"_I _could get naked."He retorted.

_"No."_ Cassandra said in a deep voice.

"I feel like we all should keep our clothes on." Adelie insisted through laughter.

"That's no fun." Sera laughed.

"I agree with buttercup on this one." Varric chuckled. Cassandra, disgusted, finally stood and began to walk out of the tavern.

"Inquisitor, please join me. I don't want to have to hear about some unfortunate event involving you and missing breeches." Cassandra said, throwing Sera a dark glance; the elf laughed.

"Breeches." Sera chuckled under her breath.

"I'm right behind you, Seeker." Adelie said and followed the taller woman out of the dark building. It was a cool day outside. There was a breeze and nary a cloud. Cassandra took a deep breath and the smallest smile graced her face.

"It's lovely out." Adelie said.

"Indeed." The Seeker replied. "Come, let us have a chat, Inquisitor."

Adelie held up her hand to Cassandra. "You don't have to be so formal, Cassandra. You can call me Adelie, we are friends after all."

Cassandra nodded slightly. "As you wish, Adelie."

.o0o.

"-And that is why I will never climb a tree again." Adelie concluded. Cassandra laughed heartily, the image of her respected Inquisitor as a child stuck in a tree in her mind's eye.

"A dwarf in a tree, never thought I'd hear that." The Seeker chuckled.

"Pretend you didn't." Adelie replied, a half-grin on her face. The two were standing on the high walls of Skyhold looking out across the land far below the giant fort. Cassandra, leaning with her elbows on the wall, sighed solemnly. Adelie raised a curious brow.

"Are you all right, Cassandra?" She asked.

"Adelie, I must ask you a serious question." Cassandra said suddenly.

"What is it?" Adelie asked.

Cassandra looked down to the dwarf beside her and sighed once more.

"What made you realize that you had feelings for Josephine?" She asked.

Adelie, thrown by the Seeker's question, recoiled slightly and took a double-take. Cassandra, wanting an answer, waited for the inquisitor to gather herself. Adelie breathed deeply, casting her eyes over the clear skies.

"I...I'm not really sure." She answered. "When I first met her at Haven, I never thought we would become so close; I never thought out of all the times or places for me to meet someone that it would be in the middle of a near apocalypse. I mean, I did think she was very beautiful. Not going to lie though, I found you quite attractive as well, Cass."

"Shut up." Cassandra said, her expression as stoic as ever.

"It's true! I thought you were very pretty. But you are incredibly intimidating so I didn't even attempt to bark up that tree." Adelie said, waving her hand around frivolously. Cassandra managed a laugh.

"Good choice. I like you much better as a friend. Besides, I'm not in to women."

"I know. But back on track," Adelie refocused herself. "I'm not sure I could pinpoint the moment when I fell for her, I'm not even sure if there _was just a single moment._ I just fell more and more in love with someone who I trusted. I fell in love with a friend, an ally, someone I could go to when I needed advice or just someone to talk to. I guess she just felt the same. I'm blessed to have her."

Cassandra nodded. She bowed her head for a moment before chuckling and turning to the Inquisitor with a grin.

"I think she is very lucky to have you too, Adelie." Cassandra said warmly.

"Thank you."

.o0o.

Josephine returned home to Skyhold and received an extra long hug from Adelie.

"Alright, what did you break?"

"Nothing, love. I just missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

**This shot is K+**

.o0o.

Adelie rolled over in her bed sheets to wrap her arms sleepily around Josephine's bare torso. The Antivan made a small sound of approval and pressed back into her lover's chest.

"Hello love." Josephine said drowsily, a warm smile spread across her face. Adelie grinned back. She buried her face in the back of Josephine's neck and breathed in the sweet smell of her long black hair.

"You smell like honey." Adelie mumbled. Josephine laughed gently and rolled over to pull Adelie into her arms. Adelie's dark brown eyes locked with Josephine's hazel, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"You have me so smitten." Adelie admitted.

"Likewise, love." Josephine replied. "Unfortunately, it is time for us to prepare for the day."

"I'm sure the world can live without us for one day." Adelie groaned. Josephine shook her head and went to sit up, her efforts were impeded by Adelie's strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Nooooooo." Adelie groaned.

"Yes." Josephine argued.

"_Noooooo."_

_"Yes."_ Josephine pried Adelie's calloused hands off of her hips and began to pick up her clothes that were scattered about the floor. Adelie groaned loudly and rolled around on their bed in protest.

"I'm sure our allies would love to hear how the respected Inquisitor threw a tantrum like a child when she was made to wake up in the morning." Josephine teased, pulling a nightgown over her head for the sake of being clothed.

"I bet they would." Adelie growled, rising from her bed reluctantly. The dwarf stretched her stiff muscles, her exposed tattoos illuminated by the sunlight. She sighed with a deep groan and began to pick up her own scattered clothing. Adelie heard light laughter behind her, she turned to see Josephine smiling at her as she brushed out her long dark hair.

"And what are you laughing about?" Adelie questioned, running her hands through her own short hair.

"Oh, nothing. You just have a little..." Josephine placed a finger on her neck, just under her jaw. Adelie copied, feeling for some sort of blemish on her skin. Feeling nothing, she questioned her lover. "You have a small hickie, just under your jaw."

"And that is your fault!" Adelie yelled, chuckling slightly as she covered the blotchy red spot with her hands.

"I willingly take credit for it."

.o0o.

The whole of the Inquisition was eating breakfast together, the Inquisitor's trusted companions all gathered to dine with her. Mostly witty banter was exchanged...and insults.

"Bull, quit hogging the grapes!" Solas whined, reaching to grab the last vine of grapes before Iron Bull's mighty paws could get them. He moaned pitifully through a mouthful of grapes in defeat when the elf reached he little fruits before him.

"Sera, if you don't stop kicking me-" Cassandra began before Leliana swooped in to save Sera.

"Cassandra, can you please pass the bread?" The redhead asked.

"Dorian ate it all." The Seeker replied bitterly.

"I did no such thing! I must keep my figure." Dorian said dramatically. He had bread crumbs in his mustache. Meanwhile, further down the long table, Varric was finsihing up a story he was reading to Vivienne.

"-And then she ran away with the king's younger brother's apprentice. Evidently, in the end, the king hunts him down for treason, imprisons him, and marries her anyhow."

"Hm, quite a twist." Vivienne hummed. "I'm sure they won't see it coming."

"She should find a way to escape him." Blackwall spoke up. "Perhaps an escape in the night?"

"Hmm, I like how you think, hero." Varric replied, bemused. "Then she can rescue her lover. Hmm, I quite like that."

"There should be some rabbits." Cole said as he walked past the table, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"All right kid, I'll add some rabbits."

The inquisition was a family, granted a lopsided, crazy, and...eccentric one, but a family nonetheless. At Adelie's right was Cullen and to her left was Josephine, the three of them were going over documents quietly while the others were chatting around them.

"-That battalion will be withdrawn and we will send in some troops for peace-keeping until further notice." Cullen said quietly, his fingers tracing over a small map he had laid out for the Inquisitor.

"All right. So long as the people are safe." Adelie approved with a nod.

"Since you took out that keep alongside Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Sera, the bandit attacks have become far and few in between. The people have been very grateful, Inquisitor. Many have sent letters. They are quite sweet, more and more come in; there are many that haven't been read." Josephine said with a bemused smile.

"Truly? Let me read some." Adelie said, grinning. Josephine began to flip through the papers at her side in search of a letter. She found one, the wax seal on it unbroken.

"Here, this one is from Crestwood." Josephine said. Adelie thanked her and broke the letter open with her fingers. With excitement, borderline giddy, Adelie read the letter aloud.

"My Herald," It began, suddenly the rest of the inquisition halted their conversations to listen in. "What you have done for the people of Crestwood cannot be repaid in mere words. The people, myself included, thank you personally. However, Inquisitor, there was an attack..." Adelie's voice hushed, her brows furrowed in concern. Suddenly she sat up, fists on the table. "Josephine, how old is this letter?"

"Uh- I believe it was delivered just about three days ago- Adelie is something wrong?" Josephine asked, concerned.

Adelie didn't respond. She lept from the table and ran out of the fort. Concerned, the rest followed. Adelie, still barefoot, ran down the stairs, tripping on the last few, and went to the front gates.

"Inquisitor, what is wrong?" Cassandra shouted, her sword at her side. Adelie approached the guards by the gates and commanded them to open it. With concern, they obeyed. Adelie went a few long strides out of Skyhold's walls. The others watched behind. They stood, weapons drawn, a nervous sweat on their brows. Suddenly, Adelie paused in the middle of the bridge. She stooped down to pick up something.

"...Inquisitor? What is it?" Cassandra spoke up once more. Adelie didn't respond, she sat down more comfortably with her back towards her companions. With a growl, Cassandra pushed through he others and marched to the inquisitor's side. "Explain to me why you-"

She paused, her face one of shock.

"Seeker, what is it?" Someone asked.

"...It's a baby." Cassandra said, confused.

"It's a what now?" Dorian spoke.

"A baby." Adelie repeated, standing and facing her comrades. In her arms was a small bundle of cloth and another letter. "Her parents were killed in one of the attacks by the dead. I...She was sent to us, to me. If I had helped them sooner, she would have her parents..."

"Well," Iron Bull said, puffing his chest. "Now she has the entire Inquisition as her parents." They company looked at Bull, surprised by his words, but impressed nonetheless. They nodded in agreement.

"She will be one of ours."

.o0o.

Adelie paced outside the door to the room where the infant was being tended to. She was incredibly underfed, but alive and otherwise a healthy baby.

"What did she look like?" Cole was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Thin, but still a very big baby- she is Qunari." Adelie answered, still pacing. "Her hair is white, her eyes are lavender, and her skin is grey."

Cole smiled.

"Can you hear her thoughts, Cole?" Adelie asked suddenly.

"Yes. That is why I'm smiling."

"What is she thinking?" Adelie began to calm down and sat beside the spirit boy.

"She liked how you smelled. She wants you back, you were warm." Cole said. "She doesn't like all those strangers in there."

Through the wooden door Adelie could hear the baby crying, her little voice struggling to announce her distress. Adelie was equally as upset, she rocked slightly in agitation. Just then, Josephine walked up to them from down the hallway they sat in.

"...I had no idea that the letter would be anything other than a 'thank you'." Josephine said solemnly. "You're stressing so much over this child."

"You're damn right." Adelie said sternly. "That baby deserves the opportunity everyone else has. If I had been there, if I had stopped the dead sooner, maybe she could have a normal life with her birth parents. But I failed her. And now I'm going to make it up to her."

"Adelie, are you saying that-"

"Yes, Josephine. I want to raise this child. And I want to raise her with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**This shot is rated K**

.o0o.

Adelie held the puffy-eyed baby close to her chest while the midwives explained that taking care of this child would be no easy task. Clearly to these women, being the Inquisitor meant nothing. They were brutal and very serious. They wanted the best for this baby, just as Adelie did. And now, just as Josephine does, as well as the rest of the inquisition. After a long lecture, Adelie, Josephine, and their child retired to their quarters.

"There are so many preparations that need to be made!" Josephine proclaimed, running around their room filing papers and signing documents. "She needs clothes, a bed, eventually her own room, we need to pick who will feed her- Oh by the Maker she doesn't even have a name!"

Adelie looked up slowly to her frantic lover, the baby laying beside her on their bed. She pressed a finger to her lips to shush Josephine and beckoned her closer. Josephine sighed and paced over to them. A smile spread across her face instantly at the sight of their little girl. The grey-skinned infant's half-lidded eyes rolled left to right as she struggled to fight off sleep. Adelie gently placed a kiss to the baby's cheek and rested her hand on the baby's chest. Tiny fingers grabbed onto hers, the baby made the smallest smile.

"She's beautiful." Josephine whispered.

"C'mere." Adelie replied, patting the space on the opposite side of the baby. Josephine eased herself slowly onto the bed so she wouldn't disturb the little girl. The baby's lavender eyes were glazed with sleep. She cast a dreamy, toothless smile at Josephine that made her heart swell. She covered her mouth, the smile she bore was of a happiness she had never felt before; the joy of a mother.

"Oh by the Maker, I love her." Josephine said breathlessly.

"I do too...It hasn't even been a day and this little one has us under her tiny thumbs." Adelie chuckled quietly. The new mothers went into a warm, comfortable silence. Their eyes scanned the infant protectively, watching her every breath, every little twitch and blink. Her tiny chest rising and falling as she drifted closer and closer into sleep.

"...She needs a name." Josephine said once more. Adelie's brows furrowed thoughtfully. What would be fitting for the tyke?

"...I'm hearing Jaydee in the back of my mind. What do you think?"

"Jaydee?" Josephine repeated. She pondered on it for a moment, the title of their child. "I think it's perfect, just as cute as she is."

"I think so too."

The newly dubbed Jaydee smiled again in her sleep. The sweet comforting smell and protective heat of her mothers lulled her into a peaceful dream.

.o0o.

It wasn't easy. And even after Jaydee being there for a few weeks, it seemed to only present new challenges each day.

"Oh, by the Maker, did you soil yourself again?" Adelie groaned, Jaydee laughed at the disgusted expression on her mother's face. "It's momma's turn, I already changed you so many times today."

Adelie picked up her baby from the expensive crib Josephine had gotten her. It was bordering on gaudy, Adelie found the over-priced Orlesian furniture a tad ridiculous; but it made Josephine happy. If Adelie had it her way, the baby would be in their bed each night. Though it usually ends up like that anyhow, what with the little one crying at all hours of the morning.

"Let's go see momma." Adelie cooed. The usually stern Inquisitor had been known to be occasionally a jokester, running about pranking people with Sera, and could be a romantic, as seen by Josephine. But no one had ever seen Adelie Cadash positively gush over anything quite like this. Sure, she got a bit excited seeing a dog, or an especially cute nug, but this. It made people's jaws drop in surprise from time to time, hearing the person who had banished an archdemon speak in baby-talk.

Upon entering Josephine's office, Adelie announced her arrival by telling her lover it was 'her turn to fight the demons'. Josephine rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Must I really?" She asked. "I'm very in the middle of an important draft."

"Excuses, I've changed three of these things today. You must pay your dues."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will."

They bickered playfully, they always did; they worked well that way. The two of them were able to make light of most any situation, it gave them both hope. Yet, despite their individual idealism, they kept each other grounded. That is truly why they worked: in the face of all the insanity they could still see through the fog and find each other.

"There now, little one, all clean." Josephine coddled her baby lovingly and held her up in the air, Jaydee tucked in her arms and legs out of instinct and giggled at Josephine excitedly. "Now, as much as I miss you, little angel, I really must finish this."

"Come here, momma doesn't love you as much as mommy does." Adelie teased, taking Jaydee out of Josephine's arms.

"Don't you listen to her!" Josephine said defensively. "I love you with all my heart." Josephine planted a few soft kisses on Jaydee's cheeks, and Adelie's, before shooing them out of her office so she could work.

"All right, little one, what are we going to do today?" Adelie asked Jaydee. The baby examined Adelie's tattooed face for a moment, no response came from the infant. "How about we go see Cassandra? She's probably not busy..."

.o0o.

"You tell no one." Cassandra growled bitterly. Adelie held her hands up in defense, a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

"Not a soul, Cassie."

Cassandra eyed her friend warily for a moment before turning her attention to Jaydee, whom she held in her arms.

"Hello little cub!" Cassandra suddenly cooed in a high-pitched voice, it made the baby smile uncontrollably. Adelie had to contain her laughter as she watched her close friend Cassandra completely change before her eyes. The stoic, tough woman was gone. Now all there was was mother bear. "How are you? You're positively adorable, Maker preserve this girl."

"I know that those eyes will get her into trouble in the future." Adelie mused. "And her ears, gods, they're huge; she looks like a fawn."

"She's precious." The Seeker grinned, Adelie had never seen Cassandra smile so wide.

"...You really love babies, huh?"

Cassandra turned sharply to look at Adelie. She said nothing, her mouth a thin line like usual. Cassandra sighed.

"I don't know what's become of me..." Cassandra lamented. "I am used to you seeing the sides of me that I have kept hidden but I don't know what I will do if anyone sees me like this."

"Punching them in the face tends to work."

"Ugh. You know what I mean. I have a reputation."

"And I don't?" Adelie questioned. "You are my Lady Seeker, and I am the Inquisitor; both of us have prestigious images to keep in tact. But, you know what, I don't care. I'm allowed to feel and act how I want. As Sera tends to say, I can show that 'I seem like people.'"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the mention of the troublesome elf but concieted a defeat.

"Fine, my lady. I'll try to be less...self-conscious." The woman said. Her gaze grew softer, her smile returned. "I do love this child very much, Adelie. She really has become part of the Inquisition."


	5. Chapter 5

**This shot is rated K**

.o0o.

"Da da da da da da da da!"

"I am _not _your dada, young lady." Dorian said to the baby he held reluctantly in his arms. It had been a year, Jaydee was a big, big baby. Only one year old and she was to Adelie's waist. The baby had grown fast, she now waddled about the castle causing havoc and babbling with joy in her strong voice. "Where are your mothers?"

"Ah da da da?"

"No, ma ma ma."

"Ah maaa..."

"Yes."

Dorian could pretend he hated the baby as much as he wanted, however everyone knew he was just as smitten as the rest of the inquisition. From his usual hideout in the library, he walked upstairs to ask Leliana if she had seen Josephine or Adelie.

"I can't say I have." Leliana said pensively leaning against her desk. "Strange, those two watch the baby like hawks."

"Well I can't have this little beast running around drooling on all of the Inquisition's literature!" Dorian complained. "What do I do with her?"

"You're hopeless. Give her here." Leliana teased, holding her arms out to the Tevinter. Jaydee immidiately began to cry when she was in Leliana's arms, which made Dorian break into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha, she hates you! Hahahaha!" He chortled. Leliana, angered and a bit hurt, bounced the baby to try to calm her down.

"No she doesn't! I don't know why she would..."

"Give her to someone who won't make her scream bloody murder, I am not taking her back." Dorian said, flailing a hand over his shoulder as he turned and abandoned Leliana with the screaming baby. Leliana did her best to hush Jaydee, nothing seemed to work. Out of desperation, Leliana paced quickly out of her office and out of the library. She ended up in Solas's room, he was painting high on his walls. He seemed rather annoyed with the loud intrusion.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, his voice plain.

"I did nothing!" Leliana insisted. "Can you help me? I have no idea where Josie and the Inquisitor are, and Jaydee is throwing a fit."

"I can see that." Solas groaned, sitting his paints down on his desk and approaching the nightingale. "Let me hold her." The redhead complied and let the tiny qunari into the elf's arms. She hushed slightly and buried her face in his neck. Solas smirked.

"She hates you."

"No, she doesn't!"

.o0o.

"Jay, don't touch those." Solas sighed, gently pressing the baby's curious fingers away from the papers scattered on his desk.

"Mmmboo..." Jaydee babbled in protest and reached for the papers again.

"These are important, you can't play with them." Solas insisted. Once more, he pushed her hands away. Jaydee stomped, her tiny brows furrowed angrily.

"Raaaaa!"

"Yelling won't change my mind."

Jaydee threw herself onto the stone floor, she kicked her legs and pulled on her ears, whining all the while.

"Oh by...*sigh* I don't deal with this stuff, child." Solas groaned like an old man and scooped the tantrum-throwing toddler off the floor. She hit him in the nose with a small bony fist, making him shout. "All right! It's someone else's turn!" Solas exited his study. The first person he saw was Varric.

"Varric!" He bellowed. The dwarf, who had been contentedly writing by the fireplace, sighed internally.

"Chuckles!" He mocked. "What are you doing with the little lamb?"

"I don't even know. Leliana gave her to me. Have you seen the Inquisitor around?"

"Haven't seen her all day. Or Josephine for that matter." Varric said. "Give the little lamb here, you look like you're about to pop a vessel."

"Thank you." Solas said brethlessly.

"Sure thing, chuckles."

Varric sat on the floor of the grand hall with Jaydee. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Oh? Remember me? Or is my face that funny looking?" Varric asked. He ran a wide hand through Jaydee white curls, it was those curls that earned her nickname from him; lamb. Jaydee gargled at him then put a hand on his scruffy chin. He smiled slightly while the baby felt the scratchiness of his stubble.

"Gah." The baby cooed, watching Varric's face.

"Gah?" He mimicked, flashing the whites of his eyes. Jaydee was startled for a moment before she repeated her actions.

"Ah gah?" She said, touching Varric's nose.

"Ah gah?" The dwarf repeated, poking her nose in return. Jaydee giggled and waddled away from Varric quickly, little curls bouncing.

"And where are you going?" Varric asked. The little qunari paid him no mind and went for the front door of Skyhold. Out of worry, Varric got up and followed closely behind. Jaydee sat at the top step and slowly eased herself down on to the next one, then the next, and the next.

"Who are you so determined to see?" Varric laughed. Jaydee, a determined little force, made it to the grass and dirt below. Seemingly proud of herself, she screamed and clapped her hands together, bouncing slightly. Barefoot, Jaydee ran through the short grass over to the training area behind the pub. There sat Cassandra, reading one of Varric's novels. He had a slick smile on his face when she hid the book, cover face down.

"What are you doing with, Jaydee, Varric?" Cassandra asked defensively.

"Oh and a hello to you too, Cassandra." Varric said in a sickly sweet voice. "Lamb and me are out for a stroll. Honestly, I think she wanted to see you."

"What makes you think that?" Cassandra asked. She kneeled on the dirt, Jaydee ran into her arms and buried her face in the warrior's neck.

"That." Varric said, gesturing to the embrace. "And the fact that she crept down all of those stairs by herself and then ran right over here."

"Really?" Cassandra beamed, looking to Jaydee as if checking for confirmation. She cleared her throat and returned to her stoic facade. "Well, it's too cold for her out here. Let's get her inside somewh-"

Cassandra's plans were cut short when she heard a familiar squeal come from the general direction of the in, "It's the little bug!"

"Oh no." Cassandra sighed. "It's Sera."

The bubbly, blonde elf skipped happily towards Cassandra and Varric, Iron Bull and Krem following behind her.

"C'mere, give me my love bug." Sera said, holding her arms out to Cassandra. Cassandra turned away, holding the baby close.

"No, I just got her!" The Seeker said. "Wait your turn." Sera raised a brow and came closer, still reaching for the baby.

"C'mere, love bug." She cooed. The baby reached out to the elf, Cassandra had been defeated and handed over Jayee to Sera. Sera proceeded to make funny faces at the baby, making her laugh. Cassandra paced back to her stool in a huff and reopened her novel. Varric, laughing internally about the entire situation, returned inside. Krem could keep those two maniacs, Iron Bull and Sera, in check with the baby. Hopefully.

Jaydee adored Sera, the elf always seemed to be able to make the child laugh.

"It's cold out here, love bug, you're hardly dressed! Where's your mums at?" Sera asked the child. Jaydee grabbed onto Sera's ears as response. "Well fine then. Let's just get you inside."

"We're bringing a baby into a tavern? Something seems wrong with that picture." Krem voiced.

"It's not like we're going to drink." Iron Bull defended. "Besides, it _is_ cold out." Krem rolled his eyes and followed behind Sera and Iron Bull.

"If you're so upset about us being down there with her, we can go up to my room." Sera offered. "Dunno how much better it'll be..."

"Fair enough." Krem agreed with a deep sigh. So then, the trio ascended the stairs to Sera's room. They sat Jaydee on a pile of pillows and letthe baby roam around the small room to her hearts content. She approached Iron Bull and placed her hands on his horns curiosly. Iron Bull gently put his fingers on her horns, they were barely a few inches long and still mostly covered in skin.

"Dada?"

"Oh no, I'm not your dada." Iron Bull laughed. "But I will admit, I have been calling you The Iron Calf."

Sera and Krem laughed.

"Really, boss?" Krem asked.

"There aren't many qunari around alright? I sorta got...attatched. And everyone has their own nickname for her." Iron Bull said somewhat bashfully and pulled Jaydee into a hug. The baby, a little confused, pushed away after a moment and continued to feel his horns.

"Let's face it, little bug has put all of us under a spell." Sera mused.

Jaydee yawned, she made the smallest little wimper and curled up in Iron Bull's lap. Iron Bull pet her head gently.

"I think it's well past time we found her mothers." He said.

"I know where they are." A voice said from just outside the room. They turned and saw Cole looming in the doorway. "I can take her."

Sera seemed uneasy with the idea.

"I don't want _it_ touching, love bug." Sera spat bitterly. "Too creepy it is, who knows what'd happen."

"Come now, Sera," Iron Bull said heartily as he stood with Jaydee in his arms. "Cole has done nothing but help. I'm sure it's fine."

"I don't trust that thing!" Sera shouted, pointing at Cole.

"You're scared of more hurting. You were sharp when it happened, when she told you; Inky you called her. You thought it was going somewhere but it didn't. You are hurting still about wounds so old. 'I should have known. Why did I think any different? Of course she wouldn't feel the same'-"

"You better shut your face before I beat the shite out of you!"Sera, screaming, grabbed Cole by the shirt and held up a fist. Cole, seemingly unafraid, said nothing. Iron Bull put a wide hand on Sera's shoulder, a way to tell her to calm down. She growled and pulled away from Cole roughly. She glared at all of them individually before she started to clutch her head dejectedly and shout.

"Get out. All of you, get out!"

.o0o.

Iron Bull and Cole walked together into Skyhold's castle, they left Krem behind; he had had enough drama circling the baby for one day. Slowly, they padded around the fort in search of the Inquisitor and Josephine.

"Cole," Iron Bull started while they exited Josephine's empty office.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask what all that was about, ya know, with Sera?"

"Yes."

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Cole, tell me what you were talking about, in Sera's head."

"She wouldn't like that, The Iron Bull."

Iron Bull sighed, "Can't help but be curious."

"I know. But if I told you, it would make her hurt more."

They continued on in silence through the main hall, the library, the kitchens, and just about everywhere else in the stone building; there was nary a trace of the Inquisitor or Josephine. They paused to ask Vivienne. She was seemingly neutral to see the three of them; all of them she claimed to be her last choices in company alongside Sera and Blackwall. Cole noticed though while they were leaving how she smiled ever so slightly at the sleeping qunari. After what seemed like an hour of searching, Iron Bull began swear under his breath every so often. Where in Thedas could they have run off to?

"Wait, Cole, didn't you say you knew where they were?" Iron Bull said, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes."

"Then why are you letting me wander around like an idiot?!"

"You want to spend more time with her." Cole answered simply, he nodded his head at the baby asleep in his wide arms. Iron Bull growled a little.

"I do, but she needs her parents. She's gonna be hungry when she wakes up and I certainly can't feed her." The tall man argued.

"All of you are her parents." Cole said. "You all have the same feeling around her. Even the ones who pretend they don't, like Dorian and Vivienne."

"What is that feeling exactly?"

"Warm, tingly, happy; she heals the hurt without trying." Cole said smiling. "All right, I'll show you where they are."

.o0o.

Cole lead Iron Bull to the courtyard. Beneath the marble gazebo was Josephine and Adelie, the two of them sound asleep on a blanket. All around them were scattered papers and toys that Blackwall had made for Jaydee.

"They were working out here, letting the baby play. All of them fell asleep, but she woke up and wandered away." Cole said. Iron Bull chuckled and snuck up to the couple. He placed the baby between them on a small cushion. Still asleep, Jaydee rolled over to reach out and touch her mother's intwined fingers.

"Let's get out of here." Iron bull whispered, placing a firm hand on Cole's shoulder. "They all need a little break."

.o0o.

Cullen ventured out into the courtyard and saw Jaydee awake playing with a little wooden horse. Josephine was half awake, watching her with a gentle grin. Cullen walked up to them.

"I'll take the pup." He offered. "You two get inside for a bit. Besides, how much trouble can this little one cause?"

"You'd be surprised." Josephine laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This shot is rated K**

.o0o.

Josephine woke up with Jaydee between her and Adelie on their bed. She thought nothing of it until she realized that she never got up last night to bring the baby in bed with them.

"Adelie, love wake up."

"*snort* huh, what?" Adelie woke with a start, sitting up. She looked down at the baby, perplexed. "When did you bring the baby in the bed?"

"I was going to ask you that!" Josephine said. Jaydee stretched in her light sleep, her lavender eyes opened wide and she smiled mischievously. The mothers looked over to the crib the baby had usually slept in and saw it had been moved over to Adelie's desk. The papers on her desk had been crumpled and messed with, then there was a trail of little ink footprints leading to their bed. Looking at the baby again, they saw her hands and feet stained with ink, she giggled.

"You little beastie." Adelie sighed. "You pulled yourself all the way over to my desk, climbed out, ruined all my papers, and got ink everywhere, just to sleep with us."

Jaydee started to clap for herself, her little toes curling in happiness.

"Oh Maker...those were all really important papers...and all of this was so expensive." Josephine sighed, laying back down in defeat.

"I told you all that expensive stuff was frivolous, but no, you didn't want to listen, and now we've lost money." Adelie said. Josephine shot up, irritation in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Adelie bit her tongue and sunk into the covers beside Jaydee, her hands up in defense. "It's too early for you to start griping at me."

"'Griping'?" Adelie repeated, brows raised. "I'm just saying theres easier ways to get things like that-"

"You said you quit the Carta, no crimes any more; you're Inquisitor." Josephine said.

"I know, I know." Adelie responded, flailing her hands about dramatically. "Just habit."

"I think you'd do better if there weren't so many bad influences around..." Josephine said lowly as she rose from their bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adelie asked skeptically. Josephine shrugged, her lips pursed slightly. That made Adelie frustrated. "Josephine-"

"Sera." Josephine answered suddenly. "She's a bad influence."

"Sera is my friend and a member of this inquisition." Adelie said defensively. "You're just sore about the water bucket."

_"I am not sore about the water bucket!"_ Josephine shot back. "I'm _sore_ about _that woman_ playing with your mind!"

Adelie looked at Josephine intently, her features stiff and full of frustration.

"Are you jealous of Sera?" Adelie asked. Josephine flushed and turned away slightly.

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"You _are_ jealous!" Adelie almost laughed. Josephine began to walk out onto the balcony to avoid the conversation but Adelie followed behind. "Josie, love, why in Thedas are you jealous? Sera is my friend, you know there's nothing more."

"Not for you at least." Josephine said bitterly. Adelie drew back.

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you Adelie. Or at least she did."

"How do you know?"

"She told me." Josephine's voice waverd, tears stung her eyes. "We used to be friends, sort of, and she told me she fancied you. It hurt a lot." Adelie looked out over Skyhold in thought. She took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, suddenly feeling a bit drained. Josephine's gaze burned into her but she dare not look back. "She said you seemed to reciprocate her feelings...But then you satrted talking to me. Sera said she had been alright btu she became distant and the pranks even died out. Besides a frog or something in my desk every once in a while, but still."

"I had no idea she was being serious." Adelie said lowly. She rubbed her eyes and rested her palm over them. "I thought we were just joking around."

"Sera didn't think so." Josephine said.

"...Is that what all of this is really about? Not the Carta? You're worried she's going to steal me away from you?" Adelie asked, finally turning to face her lover. Josephine said nothing, a tear fell down her cheek. "Josie...do you know how childish that is? Do you really think I would let that happen? I love you, you idiot."

"I know you do. I'm sorry." Josephine whispered and wiped away a few tears.

"C'mere." Adelie outstretched her arms to Josephine. The women embraced. They stood there for a time, simply holding each other, feeling one and other's warmth. Josephine felt a small tug on the hem of her nightgown. She pulled back from Adelie and saw that Jaydee had made her way out to them and was asking to be held. Adelie scooped up the large toddler and pulled all of them back into a hug.

"You really think I'd let all this go?" She asked Josephine.

"Not for a second."


End file.
